Separate Ways -Dramione One Shot
by HogwartsDwarfKat
Summary: They wish they never went their separate ways. Dramione Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger


Dramione One Shot; Separate Ways

By HogwartsDwarfKat

**_A/N- This is also on my Wattpad account_**fangirlsdontdocalm

**_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended_**

Hermione Granger loved listening to Journey. They were her favorite band. Not because she thought their music was amazing -though she did- but because of whom she'd listen to them with.

It wasn't Ron. He never liked muggle music. Always thought wizard music was better. She understood, it was what he grew up with. Her redheaded fiancé never sang along to all of the songs or just sat with her leaning against his shoulder as they let the music speak for them. No, Ron never did that with her.

But _he_ did.

It was odd, how they came to be. They had never meant to become friends let alone fall in love along the way. But they did because some things are just out of your control.

She was going to the Room of Requirements, wanting a place to listen to music. Journey to be specific. She opened the door when it appeared and found _him_ there. He was nodding along, tapping his foot to the beat and softly singing along as the song _Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)_ played.

She remembered the look on his face as he turned around after hearing her say his name incredulously. He was shocked, so shocked that he let his mask fall, even if it was just for a moment -a moment was all it took. She saw the fear in his eyes, like his greatest secret was exposed. She realized as soon as the thought crossed her mind that it was exposed. She had found out his greatest secret.

That he didn't despise muggles. That it was all an act.

It was odd at first, for the both of them knowing that they shared something in common but they got over it in the end. The next few days they would come back at the same time that they did that day, it became a tacit promise to come back at the same time, every day if they could.

At first they never talked or said a word -both unsure of the arrangement. It _was_ fifth year and they _were_ supposed to hate each other after all. Slowly but surely though, they began singing along to the music together, maybe giving one another a small smile. Eventually though they began to talk; first about small things like the weather, homework, and teachers then to bigger things like future career plans. Somehow though they became friends, telling each their greatest hopes, darkest fears, and most well kept secrets.

And soon friendship became love.

Neither expected it, not that anyone really expects these things to happen. They were singing like they did half the time, this time they were singing _Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)_ -it was their favorite song to sing together- and at the end, for reasons beyond them, they kissed as the music faded out.

That day changed everything for them.

They didn't speak to each other so viciously when they were pretending -acting- to hate each other. They could see the regret in each other's eyes for saying such things, though it was hidden well enough that no one else could see it. After a while it even became a game -Who could be the better actor? When no one was looking during these games they would share a quick conspiratorial smile with each other. They would occasionally go to Hogsmead together when they could with different disguises charmed on.

When it was their sixth year they said those three little words that they had been feeling for each other for a long time. _Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)_ was playing.

But it couldn't last forever.

Eventually their friends became aware that they would each sneak off. As they became aware they became suspicious. So suspicious that one day Hermione was followed.

They were lying on the bed listening to music as they always did, her head was on his chest and he was playing with her hair. The only sound was their breathing and the music, he had broken that silence by saying 'I love you' as one of them always did. She smiled and kissed him, mumbling the sentiment back to him against his lips.

That had been it for Harry, that had snapped him out of his paralyzing shock. He pulled off his cloak and demanded to know exactly what was going on. Screaming and yelling ensued. They clung to each other, scared that if they didn't they'd be separated forever, trying to make Harry understand. He didn't, but he did calm down. Harry left, but not before saying that they needed to breakup, that it wasn't safe for either of them to be together during the times they were in. They just sat on the bed holding each other, Hermione crying because they both knew it was the truth.

Without words they both agreed that it wouldn't end like that. So they stayed in the Room of Requirements and made love for the first and final time.

_Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)_ never stopped playing.

This is what Hermione was thinking about when going to their old place to see him again.

"Hey Hermione," his voice startled her. It sounded the same as ever even though years had passed and they were now in their twenties.

"Hey Draco," she said, trying to calm her heart. After all this time he still got it racing.

They sat talking, listening to music and the people there singing karaoke.

"Remember when we were younger? And we talked about running away?" He asked her half hoping she did, half hoping she didn't.

"Yeah," she gave a small humorless laugh, "We said we could go to America, where they didn't know that we should've hated each other."

"We could always still do it. Grab some money and go, leave it all behind. No one would be the wiser," he told her, knowing she would say no. One of them always said no, just as one of them always asked.

She didn't disappoint, "You know we can't, you're marrying Astoria, and I'm marrying Ron. Besides, Harry would know and he'd find us and try to 'talk some sense' into us, like he did in fifth year."

He gave her a small smile, "A guy can dream can't he?"

She gave him a small smile back, her eyes full of regret. "As long as a girl can too."

He nodded, happy that she also dreamed about being together -that it wasn't just him. He turned his head and saw that no one was using the karaoke machine. "For old times' sake?" he asked nodding his head towards the machine.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." He got up and choose a song all before she was even up. He passed her a microphone, "_Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)_? Really?"

"It is our song after all," he said with a joking smirk.

_"Here we stand_

_Worlds apart_

_Hearts broken in two, two, two,"_ Hermione sang looking into Draco's eyes.

_"Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground_

_I'm reaching for you, you, you,"_ He sang back meeting her eyes.

_"Feelin' that it's gone_

_Can't change your mind,"_ She continued.

_"If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide_

_Love divides,"_ He sang.

_"Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched and went our separate ways,"_ They sang together.

_"If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you,"_ Draco continued the song meaning every word.

_"Though we touched and went our separate ways,"_ They once more sang together.

_"Troubled times_

_Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain,"_ Draco sang with a pain in his heart.

_"Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain_

_In vain, vain,"_ Hermione sang, tears prickling her eyes thinking of all the times they promised each other forever.

_"If you must go_

_I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love_

_Miss you love_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched and went our separate ways,"_ They sang together claiming one another's hand.

_"If she ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you,"_ She sang, knowing that she would always love him even if she was marrying Ron.

_"Though we touched and went our separate ways,"_ They sang together once more, regretting that they ever broke up. There was an instrumental interlude.

_"Ooooooooooh_

_Someday_ _love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_If he/she ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you."_ Tears were streaming down their eyes just as they did the day they went their separate ways.

_"I still love you, girl,"_ He sang to her.

_"I really love you, boy,"_ She sang back to him.

_"And if he/she ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_Nooooooooo_

_Nooooooooo,"_ They finished as one.

They leaned their heads against each other's. "Hey Draco?" She asked him.

"Yeah?"

"You still want to run away?"

_**A/N- The ending is purposely vague. I'm letting you decide if they follow cannon and marry Ron and Astoria or go and be au and runaway to America together. I'm thinking of doing a follow ups of this and doing one for both endings 1.) runaway together 2.) marry who they are supposed to marry**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
